Daughters Of A Wolf
by Morgana Ravenheart
Summary: Set after BD but ignores it Eclipse, save for the Leah thing and the 'Bella broke her hand pnching my face' thing. Bella chose Jacob over Edward that day in the forest. This story follows their two eldest daughters, Izabelle and Marie on their wiles as wolves. T for some language and suggestive language.
1. Prologue

**Daughters Of A Wolf**

**By Morgana Ravenheart**

**A/N: Ok, guys. This is my first shot at a Twilight fic. I was inspired when I saw New Moon last Wednesday. **

**Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn but ignores it and Eclipse. Bella chose Jacob over Edward that day in the forest. This story follows their two eldest daughters, Izabelle and Marie on their wiles as wolves.**

**Right, just to clear up on the fur colours:**

**Jacob: Russet Brown.**

**Sam: Black.**

**Izabelle/Izzy: Mahogany**

**Robbie: Dark Grey**

**Marie: Ash Brown**

**Some of this may be a little out of character, it's been a while since I read the books. (I don't own them…) **

**The rest are as in the books/movies. Disclaimer: I own nothing but Isobelle, Marie and Olivia Black, Robbie Uely, Chris Jones and the plot. Anything else you recognize belongs to Stephanie Mayer. **

**-Prologue-**

Bella snuggled down into her sheets, her stomach leaping slightly as she realized what the next day would be. Her eyes fluttered open, stared at Alice for a second and fluttered closed. Wait- Alice?

"Oh my god!" Bella whisper-shouted; bolting upright. She clutched the duvet around her chest, covering her chest; even though she was wearing an old tee and some shorts.

"Whoa, easy Bella," Alice said. Out of all of the Cullen family, only Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle stayed in Forks. Emmet and Rosalie had gone to travel the world and Edward had virtually disappeared from the face of the Earth; though Alice still got the odd vision of him. Alice and the rest kept themselves to themselves and hardly ever saw anyone.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"Would you like to explain to me why I can't see your future?" Alice asked, ignoring Bella's question; who looked over at the closet. A wedding dress hung there; waiting to be worn the next day.

"You're getting married… to a mutt?" Alice asked. Bella's face contorted.

"Alice, please. Derogatory term!" Bella said. Alice frowned.

"Derogatory term?" she questioned. Bella rolled her eyes.

"I don't like it when the Pack call vampires 'leeches' or 'bloodsuckers', so I rule them with an iron fist. Anyone who uses one of those terms within my earshot has to cook their own meals for that day. I may be sweet but lenient I am not, as Emb-" Bella was cut off by a "Shh!" from Alice; who was straining her ears.

"Ugh. I better leave. One of your pets is coming," she continued.

"Alice…" Bella begun but Alice was already gone.

A warmth suddenly came over the air in Bella's room. Her eyes widened as Sam Uely entered through the window.

"Ugh. Why does it smell like le- vampire in here?" he asked, catching himself before he had to make his own meals tomorrow.

"Alice paid me a visit. Seems she still keeps tabs on my future," Bella explained.

"Pretty sure you should be a sleeping blushing bride-to-be, Bells," Sam chuckled, ignoring Bella's last sentence.

"Pretty sure that the best man trying to sleep with the bride-to-be the night before her wedding isn't in the Big Book of Wedding Traditions, Sammy," Bella countered.

"Touché. So, you nervous?" Sam asked lightly.

"A little. It's not every day you marry the man of your dreams," Bella smirked. *Literally."

"I don't even want to know," Sam said, closing his eyes. "I get enough images of Jacob's dreams when he phases."

"Who's on patrol tonight?" Bella asked, steering the conversation away from Sam's obvious discomfort.

"Jared, Paul and Seth. Quil, Embry, Leah and Jake are asleep. Well, Quil, Embry and Leah are. Jake's chatting to Emily at the moment," Sam said.

"You trust Emily? Wait, rephrase that. You trust Jake?" Bella asked, almost amused.

"Hey- Em's a taken woman and Jake's getting married in the morning. So, yeah. Plus if Jake tried anything Em'd rip his balls off. And that's before I'd get to him," Sam said viciously.

"Easy, you don't exactly want to phase in here, do you?" Bella said, trying to calm her 'Pack brother' down. She'd become a 'Pack mother' when she and Jake had first started dating seriously. Let's just say she's become one of the only four people who could tell those boys what to do. That was the own mothers, Emily, God and Bella.

"No, you're right. No telling what Jake would do if I hurt you…." Sam took a deep breath.

"That's right, now get out of here before a) my dad catches you and b) I fall over tomorrow with sleep deprivation and exhaustion. G'on, go!" Bella said, chasing Sam, who chuckled and jumped out the open window. Bella got comfortable again before falling back into her slumber. Wedding bells sounded throughout her dreams.

**-Prologue-**

Bella fell out of bed the next morning. Or rather, tipped out as her mattress rose on one side.

"Ahh! Leah, what was that for?" she shrieked, picking herself off the floor.

"To wake you up, Swan. You have to get ready. Don't wanna turn up naked do ya? Not saying that Jake wouldn't mind, but your dad's gonna be there," Leah Call said, her eyes twinkling. Leah and Embry had married the year before. Turned out they had imprinted on each other and not told anyone. The Pack only found out when Quil had walked up on them in the forest one day. It wasn't a memory he liked to forget, as he constantly reminded Leah and Embry. To their embarrassment.

"But was there any need for that? A simple shake would have sufficed. Not-" Bella was cut off.

"Alright, children. Stop fighting. Bella in the shower. Angela, Leah, can you give me a hand?" a voice sounded from the bottom of the stairs. Bella sat up, rubbed the sleep from her eyes and began to hunt for her toiletries bag and a clean towel. Five minutes later, a heavily pregnant Emily Uely appeared in the doorway.

"I said, shower. Now." Emily said between pants. "I swear, if Sam comes anywhere near me with that amazing thing of his with intentions to make me pregnant again…." Em muttered to herself. Leah smirked, Angela blushed and Bella sauntered off to the shower but not before Leah had said "Might want to keep your mutterings out of the presence of one of us. Never know who's listening in." Emily blushed.

After her shower, Emily, Leah and Angela sat Bella down. Emily made-up her face while Angela dried and styled her hair and Leah painted her nails. Finally it was time for Bella to put on her dress. It was an ivory white with lace over the bodice which gave way to a straight flow of satin. Bella had a white faux fur wrap for the reception.

"Wait, what about something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue?" Bella asked. She liked to keep to traditions.

"Something blue," Angela said, holding up a blue rose hair clip.

"Something new," Emily said, holding up a new diamond bracelet.

"Something borrowed," Leah said, holding up a racy garter.

"Something old," Charlie said, entering the room and holding a string of pearls in his hands. "These were Grandma Swan's. I know she's want you to have them."

Bella nearly broke down in tears if weren't for ruining Emily's handiwork on her make-up.

**-Prologue-**

"Do you, Jacob William Black take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the vicar asked Jake. He took a deep breath before answering.

"I do," he said.

"And do you, Isabella Marie Swan take Jacob William Black to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the vicar asked Bella. She took a deep breath before answering.

"I do," she said.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.," the vicar declared and Jake captured Bella's mouth in his own. The church burst into cheers, whistles and hoots. The hoots were from Embry and Quil. They'd never change.

_Three days later…._

Bella lay in Jake's arms in the honeymoon suite of the hotel the were staying. Jake was running his hands through the silky lengths of Bella's hair.

"Are you happy?" he suddenly asked. Bella sat up, her face perplexed.

"Of course I am! God, Jake. I married the man I love, the man of my dreams. What could make me happier? What makes you ask anyway?" she asked.

Jake felt the fears in his chest disappear. He'd been scared that Bella thought she hadn't made the right choice that day in the forest. The wolf inside him purred. He'd married his imprint. Bella didn't know this and one day he'd tell her but for now he'd keep it to himself.

"No reason," Jake said, answering his wife's question.

"Right. Good." Bella said, still slightly confused. She lay back down with her head on Jake's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Then Jake got _that_ look in his eye and flipped Bella onto her back in a flash.

**-Prologue-**

**A/N: Ok. So that was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I know may be a bit out of character but, still. Next chappie will feature a bit of Bella/Jacob and you'll get the first glimpse of their three -yes, three- daughters. Izzy and Marie have a sister. A few chapters after that will focus solely on Marie and Izzy. **

'**Gana xx **


	2. Marie's Phase

**Marie's Phase**

**A/N: Ok, guys. You get a glimpse of the sisters Black in this chapter. **

**Ages: Izabelle: 15. Already phased and runs in the Pack.**

**Marie: 13, yet to phase. Wonders about her father and sister.**

**Unnamed sister: 7. Knows nothing but the Quileute legends.**

**There are several new characters in this chappie; Robbie Uely makes his first appearance. Plus… well. I'll let you find out because I'm giving too much away. P.S: If I spelt Quil's surname wrong, let me know. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction, would I? So, I don't own it.**

**-Chapter 1-**

Bella lay on her back, tossing her head side to side. Images flashed through her mind in quick succession.

Edward, Jake, Emily, Leah, Angela, Charlie, Renée. All of them lying dead with either Victoria or James standing about them with blood dripping from their fangs. "NO!" Bella screeched; bolting upright. Jake sat up as well, putting his burning hands on his wife's shoulders.

"Bella, are you alright, love?" he asked. A storm was raging outside the house. A particularly loud clap of thunder made both Bella and Jake jump. Bella was breathing hard; still thinking about her nightmare.

"Mommy?" a small voice sounded from the doorway. A small girl stood there, clutching a teddy bear.

"Mommy had a bad dream, Olly. You go back to bed now sweetheart. The storm'll be over by morning, I promise you," Jake told his seven-year-old daughter. Olivia Charlotte Esme had been a surprise. A classic 'oops', but a wonderful surprise all the same.

A shrill howl pierced the air. Jake looked at his wife and imprint, silently asking for permission.

"Go," Bella said. Jake got out of bed and only just pulled on some pants before another voice sounded.

"Dad? Dad, we gotta go. The Pack's a-waitin," Izabelle Renée Alice asked her father.

"Yeah, give me a minute," Jake replied, his voice muffled as he pulled on a sweater. Bella put a pair of cut-offs and a tee in a canvas bag. Izzy had a similar bag with her own change of clothes inside on her shoulder.

"Ok, Iz. Let's go, I can hear your Uncle Paul muttering outside," Jake told his fifteen-year-old. He dropped a kiss on Bella's forehead and peeked in on Olivia before going down stairs and out the door.

"Mom?" Thirteen-year-old Marie Sarah Rosalie asked. Bella looked over to the doorway. "Where have Dad and Izzy gone?" she continued. Bella sighed. She really needed Jake to be here, but it was time her daughter learned the truth about the Quileute side of her family. "Come in here, Maz. It's time you learnt the truth," She said. Several emotions flashed over Marie's face, finally settling on anger.

"Oh, so I've been lied to all my life? Yeah, thanks, Mom. Nice to know," she said; he voice quivering with fury. Bella frowned.

"No, Marie, we only-"

"We? WE? SO THERE ARE OTHERS IN ON THIS? WHAT IS IT, A CONSPIRACY?" Marie yelled.

"Where's this come from? Why are so you so angry all of a sudden?" Bella's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. "No. Please, God, no! Emily. I have to call Emily," Bella said frantically, fumbling with the bedside phone and dialling. "Emily? It's Bella. Yeah, we're fine. Can you come over? I think Marie's close to breaking point, if you get my meaning. Ok, see you in a few," Bella said and disconnected.

"Why'd you call Aunt Emily on me? Is she in on this too? Who else is in this?" Marie said.

"Mommy? Maz?" Olivia was in the doorway again.

"Olly, go and get some joggers and a hoodie from Marie's closet and then go get your robe and meet us in the garden. Marie, you come with me into the garden. Go, now!" Bella instructed her youngest and second-born while tying her robe sash up. Olivia ran to do as her mother asked.

"Marie, try to clam down. I need your father to help me with this. He needs to help me with this. He wasn't there when Izzy…. Garden, now. Please, Marie!" Bella said and the doorbell rang. Marie harrumphed and reluctantly did as her mother had said.

"Emily, hi. She's in the garden. Thought better for her to phase there than my bedroom. I think she's really close. I mean, millimetres away. Literally," Bella explained as she and Emily Uely made their way to the Blacks' garden; which backed onto the reservation's wood. Two canvas bags sat by a tree , waiting.

Olivia and Marie stood in the garden, Olivia on the back porch and Marie on the lawn in her bare feet. Joggers and a hoodie were on the railing. Emily got up close and personal to Marie, who yelled. Emily pushed her back a good few feet before retreating quickly. Marie yelled again and ran and the group. Suddenly, a ripping noise sounded as Marie leapt into the air. An ash-brown wolf landed in front of them, breathing hard.

"Doggy!" Olivia exclaimed and ran up to it. She patted it's leg and stroked it's paw, the only part of it she could reach. Emily pulled her goddaughter back as the wolf let out an ear-splitting howl.

**-Chapter 1-**

Jake and the pack ran through the woods, on a Pack patrol. Suddenly, an ear-splitting howl sounded throughout the forest, cutting through the still air.

'_Listen! Was that what I think it was?' _Quil Atera asked.

'_I think it's a newbie. Does anyone else think it's a newbie? Izzy, what 'bout you?' _Robbie Uely, son of Emily and Sam, asked. If wolves could blush, Izzy face would be as red as a tomato as she tried to block the inappropriate thought from her mind.

'_Dad! Dad, it's Marie!' _Izzy exclaimed.

'_Aw, crap. Sam, we gotta go,'_ Jake cussed and asked his Alpha.

'_Go. Actually, wait. Guys and Leah, disband. Jake and Izzy, we're coming,'_ Sam told his pack. They all agreed and disbanded back to they're wives and homes. Every pack member but Izzy and Robbie had imprinted.

'_Let's go!'_ Jake said and the four wolves, a russet brown, a mahogany, a pitch black and a dark grey ran through the woods, all focused on one thing: get to the newbie. They got to the edge of the forest, phased and dressed behind a tree; Sam and Robbie had spare clothes tied to their ankles. They rushed into the house, Jake calling for his wife as they got in. "Bella? Where are you?"

"Out here, honey!" Bella called back from the garden; where she, Emily and Olivia were trying to get Marie to phase back into human form. Joggers and a hoodie hung on the railing, waiting to be worn. Izzy rushed to her sister's side.

"Maz. Maz, look at me. Concentrate on me. Now, imagine yourself as human. Think of your reflection in the mirror. Fix your mind on that image. I'm right here, don't worry. You're ok, Maz. You can do this," Izzy whispered into her kid sister's ear. Slowly, the fur shrank, the tail disappeared and the limbs returned to normal. Marie fell naked, stomach down, onto the grassy floor. Jake, Sam and Robbie discreetly turned their backs as Marie hurriedly put on the clothes which had been handed to her by her sister.

"Well, then. I guess this means you're one of us. Welcome to the wolf pack, Marie. Unofficially, of course," Sam said, smiling. Marie ran at him and Sam only just got his arms open in time before Marie knocked the wind out of him.

"Oof! Alright, easy there. Loosen your grip up a little. That's the girl," Sam said. Bella and Jake were watching their first-born; who was edging closer to Robbie. Bella looked pointedly at Jake, who raised an eyebrow Bella nodded and turned back to Izzy and Robbie. Emily and Bella had often speculated, hoped even, that Izzy and Robbie would one day get together. Looked like their wish was going to come true, sooner than they thought.

**-Chapter 1-**

**A/N: Yes, I know it took me forever to update. I'm sorry, ok? But I had my laptop taken away from me for something I said on Facebook. It took me forever to persuade my Dad to come round and give it back to me. When I did get it back, I didn't feel like writing but today, I went on a typing frenzy. **

**What do you think? D'you reckon that something'll happen between Izzy Black and Robbie Uely? And what do you think to me naming Izzy, Marie and Olivia after the three Cullen women which meant so much to Bella?**

**In the next chapter, Marie loses control and Izzy gets embarrassed. It's a shortie but don't kill me. **

**In the chapter after, Izzy remembers the first time she phased. **

**And because I'm nice, in the chapter after that one, Robbie gets 'The Talk' from Jake and Sam. **

**Love you all, 'Gana xx **


	3. Don't Piss Me Off

**Don't piss me off…**

**A/N: Ok, so this is a shortie. Don't kill me. In this chapter, Marie loses control and Izzy gets embarrassed. The evil bitch, Chris Jones, makes her only appearance in this, she's a NVIC (Not Very Important Character). **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I'd be in sunny Florida and not rainy Stone… So, yeah. I don't own it. Steph Meyer does. But I wish I owned Jacob though. And the Pack. I could get into the Pack….. Ok, I'm done. No, really, I am.**

**-Chapter 2-**

On the way to school, Izzy was explaining to Marie what it meant to be a wolf.

"….everything about you is heightened. Speed, strength, senses. You can phase- that's what turning into a wolf is called- at will, but you phase when you're feeling an emotion particularly strongly. Mostly, you phase when you're angry. You _have_ to be able to control your temper otherwise you could end up doing something you regret," Izzy said. Marie nodded. She had to keep her normally short fuse in check if she didn't want to hurt her friends.

Marie made it through three lessons and morning break without mauling any of her friends or teachers.

'_Not mauling them would be good,'_ she thought. But then Chris Jones, Marie's arch-enemy, started having a go. And she was really testing Marie's patience….

"Seriously, Jones, don't piss me off. I'm warning you, I really am," Marie said, speaking through gritted teeth.

"Oh, you're _warning_ me? Who the hell do you think you are, _warning _me? Come on, who do you think you are?" Christine Jones enjoyed getting a rise out of the Black girl. If it hadn't been for her white, skinny-ass mother, Marie would never have been born to Jacob Black, for it was Brandy Mallory who could have been Mrs Jacob Black.

Across the room, in the opposite corner, Izzy was keeping an eye on the situation and saw that her sister's temper was straining to break. She turned back to her friends, Emma Call, Rose Webster and Katie Lee, and told them she was going to sort out her sister's trouble.

Izzy rushed toward the arguing pair and barged in-between them.

"Er, just what are you doing?" Chris shrieked.

"Marie, calm it. You wanna phase in here, rip the faces off of your friends and teachers? Maul them to death? Now, I appreciate that this stuck-up bitch is grating on your temper but you have to keep calm," Izzy said, grabbing her sister's shoulders.

"Er, what? Stuck-up bitch? Do you know who you just insulted? This happens to be between me and the Black bastardette," Chris said.

"And that's my sister your talking about so I'd watch my mouth if I were you," Izzy snarled. Marie began to shake subtly but uncontrollably. Izzy felt this and knew that her sister was close to phasing. A warm blush spread over Izzy's cheeks as Robbie Uely joined them. "Robbie, cover for me in Gym, yeah?" Izzy asked.

"Sure thing, Iz," Robbie said and Izzy blushed even harder.

"Right, Marie. Outside, now," Izzy continued and she pushed her sister gently toward the exit and the woods, which surrounded the Res. Once there, Izzy ordered Marie to strip and phase. "Take your temper out on the trees, not the people," she said. A shrill howl sounded as Marie phased.

"Go, we'll catch up," Izzy said as Robbie came bounding up to the wolf and the human. They both stripped behind trees but Izzy still caught a glimpse of Robbie's abs. He had a six-pack. She shouldn't have been surprised but she was. Izzy flushed while oggling them and blocked the thought from her mind as she phased. She did _not_ want Robbie to know she had been staring at his abs and his butt as well, let alone her Dad. Izzy cringed at the thought of her Dad finding out about that. A dark grey wolf came out from behind the tree Robbie had stripped behind. They both ran off into the woods, following the directions and images that their fathers sent along the telepathic bond which the pack shared.

**-Chapter 2-**

**A/N: Ok, I told you it was a shortie. And that Marie loses control. And that Izzy got embarrassed. **

**In the next chapter, Izzy remembers the fist time that she phased. **

**In the chapter after that, Robbie gets 'The Talk' from Sam and Jake. **

**So, what do you think? Review to tell me, I reply to most of them! **

'**Gana xx**


	4. Izzy's Tale

**Izzy's Tale**

**A/N: Ok, guys. In this chapter, Izzy remembers the first time that she phased. She also remembers her first heart break. It's all angst-y. It's based off of my very own first heart break; in fact, the deadly-blow of words are the ones that he used. The last name of him is a guy I liked one time. Anyway, this and the next chapter focuses on the next generations of wolf. I.e. The two Black sisters and Robbie Uely. **

**The heartbreaker is called Mason Lockhart. He'll make his only appearance and then he'll bugger off. He's also a NVIC. (For explanation, see last chapter's beginning A/N)**

**Disclaimer: If I ruled the world, then I would own Twilight. Unfortunately, I own neither. So, yeah. **

**-Chapter 3-**

Marie and Izzy were in her bedroom; watching chick-flicks, eating popcorn and throwing it at the TV. It had been a month since Marie had first phased in the back garden and she had just about gotten used to the idea. She was even running the five-nine patrol shift.

"So, Izzy. How'd you first phase? What pushed you over the edge?" Marie asked. Izzy closed her eyes as memories of _that_ day came flooding back to her…

**FLASHBACK**

"Mason, can I have a word?" Izzy asked the guy she had been crushing on for months.

"Yeah, sure," Mason Lockhart said. When they were out of earshot from his friends, he continued. "Look, I know what you're going to ask me and I'm sorry, but the answer if no. I'm simply not attracted to you in any way and I'm not, nor will I ever be, interested in having a relationship with you. Sorry, Iz." Izzy eyes filled with tears as she tried to find a response.

"Don't," she said, struggling to keep her voice even, "Call me Iz." And with that, Izzy ran away, toward the forest which enclosed La Push High. Izzy kept running until the stitch in her side became too painful to keep going. She was trembling, huge sobs racking her body. Suddenly, there was a ripping sound and the forest around Izzy became clearer to her. She could see every pine needle, smell every flower and hear every breath of wind. Izzy let loose an anguished scream but it sounded more like a howl. All of a sudden, about six voices buzzed inside Izzy's head at once.

'_Sam, Newbie' _one voice said.

'_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight-' _another voice sang, out of tune.

'_Please, no more Survivor! Please, no!'_ one voice pleaded.

'_So, Newbie, got a name?'_ a cheery voice said.

'_Wait- Izzy? Is that you?' _a female voice asked.

'_Izabelle, picture you surroundings' _an authoritive voice instructed.

Izzy did as she was asked. She thought it best as she didn't know what had happened.

'_Right, we know where you are- don't move. Embry, go to the Black's and pick up some clothes for Izzy. Get Bella to pack her a back a bag. Then go to our's.' _the authoritive voice ordered. Izzy was too shocked to recognize when her uncle's name was mentioned.

'_So, what happened?' _the female voice asked kindly. Izzy pictured what had happened and added the memories of the dialogue.

'_Ah, right. I get the picture now'_ she said again.

'_Literally_' a voice sniggered.

'_And the last. Lone survivor walks in the night and he's watching us with the EEEEY-'_

'_SHUT UP!' _

'_My Dad likes that song; he sings it all the time. It drives my Mum crazy,' _Izzy thought bravely. Sniggers followed; along with a sense of hurt pride and embarrassment. A pack of wolves burst out of the trees.

'_Izzy, follow us.'_ the authoritive voice spoke once more.

' _Try to keep up!'_

'_Quil!' _the female voice admonished the cheery one.

_Oh, I will' _Izzy thought and they all took off, paws pounding the forest floor.

'_Hey, Sam, I'll be at your's in a minute or so' _the eager voice said.

'_Sure, thing Em. Dump the bag on the porch and go and tell my wife that we'll be home for dinner - and to set an extra plate' _the authoritive voice said. Izzy looked from the golden brown wolf to her right to the light grey to her left to the russet brown and black in front of her. The dark grey and chocolate were behind her. Izzy was boxed in. It was either to protect her or this was some kind of cult. Izzy hoped that it was the first.

'_Oh, it is. We won't hurt you. I give you my word' _the authoritive voice soothed.

'_If anyone tries to hurt you, they'll have me to deal with and the fight of their life and these guys know it.' _the female voice said viciously.

'_Alright, calm down, Leah. Izzy , wait here. Guys and Leah, phase. Leah, you help Izzy phase back. Jake, you too. Everyone else, go inside' _the authoritive, black wolf ordered. Every consciousness disappeared from Izzy's mind. Out from behind the trees stepped Leah and Embry Call, Quil Atera, Izzy's Dad, Jacob Black and Sam and Robbie Uely. Izzy's eyes widened slightly upon seeing Robbie; she'd always harboured a secret crush on the boy who was like her brother. Everyone but Leah Call, Jake and Sam went into the house that was like Izzy's second home.

"Iz. Iz, look at me. Concentrate on me. Jake, Sam, turn around please. Ignore them. You concentrate on me, Izzy. Now, imagine yourself human. Think of your reflection in the mirror. Fix your mind on that image. Sam, bring Izzy's bag over here and turn back around. You can do this, Iz. You can," Leah instructed. Izzy felt the fur shrink, the limbs return to normal and the tail disappear.

"That's the girl. You get dressed now. Oh, and welcome to the Wolf Pack," Leah said, winking and went inside with Sam and Jake.

**END FLASHBACK**

Marie's question still hung in the air, unanswered when Izzy opened her eyes.

"Heartbreak, Maz. Heartbreak pushed me over the edge. But I don't wanna talk about it," Izzy said and turned her attention back to the re-make of 'Freaky Friday' with Lindsay Lohan. Tears pricked the back of Marie's eyes. Izzy had recited the whole thing aloud.

**-Chapter 3-**

**A/N: So there's the third chapter. I hope you guys realize how lucky you are, because it's 01:32 am at the time of writing and I stayed up to finish this, just for you. **

**In the next chapter, Robbie gets 'The Talk' from Sam and Jake.**

**In the chapter after, a new legend is revealed.**

**In the chapter after **_**that**_**, the Cullens return. DUN-DUN-DUN! **

**I love you guys, really I do, but I'm a little disappointed. Not a single review or favourite for this story so far and yet my other stories have done **_**so**_** well…..**

**Anyway, I'd better get to sleep. I did this just for you guys.**

**Love you all, 'Gana xx **


	5. The Talk

**The Talk**

**A/N: Ok, guys. In this chapter, Robbie Uely gets the werewolf equivalent of The Sex Talk. It's only a filler, and a shortie at that. But it's a necessary filler. It explains the importance of imprinting in wolves.**

**As I have previously mentioned (see Prologue), wolves can imprint on each other. Well, not exactly. A male wolf can imprint on a female wolf but not vice versa. However, a female wolf can imprint on a human male. You may want to remember that or note it down; because it's a very significant piece of info. **

**Disclaimer: As always, all I own is the plot, the sisters Black, and Robbie Uely. Plus Peter Webster, Jack Lee and Carl Ateara. Oh, and in the 'Don't Piss Me Off' chapter, I own Rose Webster, Emma Call and Katie Lee. **

**-Chapter 4-**

Robert Samuel Jacob Uely came out of school at the end of the day to see his father and godfather leaning against the front gate. Robbie turned to his friends, Peter Webster, Jack Lee and Carl Ateara.

"My Dad's here. This can't be good. Tell you later," he said and bid the group goodbye.

"Dad? Uncle Jake?" Robbie asked as his father and godfather approached him.

"Come on, son. Let's walk and talk," Sam told his son. The three wolves set off into the woods which surrounded the Res.

"So, what's this about?" Robbie asked.

"You've been a wolf for a few months now and it usually takes less than that to imprint. You know what it means to imprint, right?" Jake asked his godson.

"Not yet, Jacob. Wait," Sam told his Beta.

"But-" Jake began to protest.

"I said, _not yet_," Sam asserted his Alpha authority over his second-in-command. He hated doing this, but sometimes it needed to be done.

"Fine. Robs, have you found that special someone yet?" Jake asked Robbie.

"That's just a variation on your original question, Jacob!" Sam said, irritated. "Son, have you got a girlfriend yet?" he continued.

"Da-ad! Why would you even ask that?" Robbie complained.

"Because-" Jake started.

"Uh uh-uh. Jake, you really need to stop that," Sam said.

"Yes, I know what it means to imprint, Uncle Jake. I think I already have," Robbie said quietly.

"Who'd you imprint on, kid?" Sam asked his son. No need to check, he could tell that Robbie was being truthful. Robbie muttered something so quietly that not even the super-human wolf hearing could pick it up.

"Sorry, who?" Jake asked.

"Izabelle Black," Robbie said, louder. Jake blinked.

"Congrats, kid! Oh, my Izzy's gonna be pleased. She's been crushing on you for yonks now," he said, grinning.

"Really? I thought she liked Mason Lockheart…" Robbie questioned.

"Yeah she did. That was what pushed her over the edge but she don't anymore. Mason Lockheart's a dick," Jake told the two Uelys.

"So that's why when he asked her out she shot him down. And why she gets that really cute blush on her face when I'm near her, and why she can hardly speak around me…" Robbie mused.

"Mason Lockheart asked Izzy out? After he broke her heart and sent her over the edge? Why would he do that?" Jake asked.

"Beca-ause he was dared by his mates. He doesn't actually like her anything more than a friend," Robbie explained.

"Asshole," Sam said. Izzy was like his own daughter. If Emily hadn't have gotten cervical cancer and had to have a hysterectomy after Robbie was born, then they would have had more children. Sam knew that life as an only child was a very lonely life indeed. He never wanted his son to suffer the same fate, but that was the way life went sometimes. Everyone in the Pack was very protective of Izzy and Marie and would lay down their lives for them.

"I think you should tell Izzy that you imprinted on her," Jake said.

"Does Izzy know what imprinting is?" Robbie asked.

"Yep. She's been so worried that either she's imprint on someone that wasn't you or you'd imprint on someone else. I reckon you ought to tell her before she gives up and finds someone else," Jake advised.

"Alright. Uncle Jake, might I come round and tell Izzy now?" Robbie questioned.

"Of course you can, mate! You can stay for dinner, if you want?" Jake looked at Sam.

"Go, I'll tell your mother," the Alpha said. "But home for the 10-12 patrol shift."

"Come on then, kid. Let's get home so you can tell Izzy your news and I can tell Bella that our eldest daughter won't be spending her life alone," Jake told his godson. The three men parted ways with Sam going back to his cottage on the outskirts of the Res and Jake and Robbie going to the Blacks in the middle of La Push.

**-Chapter 4-**

"That was absolutely scrum-diddly-uptious, Aunt Bella," Robbie told his godmother.

"Glad you enjoyed it, Robbie. It's usually just a bung-it-together for us on a Friday night," Bella replied.

Jake nodded and winked at Robbie, who's cheeks reddened very slightly and he became very nervous.

"Um, Izzy? Can-can I have a word outside? Please?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. We're going in the garden, Mum!" Izzy called to her mother. The two teens walked out of the house into the back garden. Unknowingly, they were followed by Olivia, Izzy's baby sister.

"So, whaddaya wanna tell me?" Izzy asked. Robbie shuffled from one foot to the other.

"Iimprintedonyou!" he said, very fast.

"Excuse me? I didn't catch that," Izzy frowned.

"I…I imprinted on you," Robbie repeated, slower. Izzy blinked. Once, twice, letting the words sink in.

"You….you _imprinted_ on _me_? AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Izzy yelled excitedly, launching herself at Robbie. Her lips crashed onto his and the two shared their first kiss.

"EWWWW! Mommy, Izzy and Robbie are being gross!" Olivia shouted and ran inside. Izzy and Robbie broke apart to see Bella and Jake standing on the back porch, grinning ear-to-ear.

"Mom! Were you _spying_ on us?" Izzy asked.

"Us? Never!" Bella replied sarcastically.

"I told you she'd take it well, Robbie," Jake said to his godson.

"You knew? Dad, you knew?" Izzy questioned.

"Of course I knew. I only found out this afternoon, though," Jake said.

"You're one of us now, Iz! You're one of the Imprints. In fact, we've a meeting next week," Bella told her eldest.

"Huh?" Izzy asked, confused.

"Never mind. Do your parents know, Robbie?"" Bella asked.

"My dad does. He'll have told Mum by now," Robbie answered.

"We'll have a wedding on our hands in the next few years!" Jake said happily.

"Getting ahead of yourself, there, Daddio. He's only just imprinted," Izzy laughed.

"Not about to go down on one knee just yet, Uncle Jake!" Robbie joked, implying that he will 'go down on one knee' but not yet.

**-Chapter 4-**

**A/N: N'aww! A little fluff for ya'll at the end. Robbie and Izzy will get married, but not now and not in this story. But, there is a little bit of a twist. Sayin' no more here, just hintin'. **

**In the next chapter, a new legend is revealed. **

**In the chapter after, the Cullens return. -DUN DUN DUN! (part 1)**

**In the chapter after, the wolves get a shock. **

**That's all folks! I'll see when I've typed up the next chapter!**

**Love you all,**

'**Gana xx**


	6. A New Legend

**A New Legend**

**A/N: Ok, guys. This is a little bit of a filler. Sort of like the calm before the storm. In this chappie, Leah tells of how the women of the Quileute tribe could and can phase in the Meeting of the Imprints Bella mentioned last chapter. **

**Right, just to be clear: All of the Pack have imprinted. Here's who imprinted on who (and if their married):**

**Jacob Balck imprinted on Isabella Swan - Married.**

**Samuel Uely imprinted on Emily Young - Married.**

**Paul Webster imprinted on Rachel Black - Married.**

**Jared Lee imprinted on Kimberly Russell - Married.**

**Embry Call imprinted on Leah Clearwater - Married.**

**Quil Ateara imprinted on Claire Williams - Married.**

**Seth Clearwater imprinted on Angela Wu - Married.**

**Robert Uely imprinted on Izabelle Black - Dating. **

**Ok? Everyone understand? Good. **

**Disclaimer: If I had brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin, then I'd be Stephanie Meyer. Sadly, I have black hair and grey eyes. **

**-Chapter 5-**

Izzy and Bella Black, Emily Uely, Leah Call, Rachel Webster, Kim Lee and Claire Ateara were dotted around Angela Clearwater's living room, having their monthly 'Meeting of the Imprints'.

"_Hi girls and welcome to this month's meeting of the Imprints. We have a new member, Izabelle Black. My Robbie imprinted on her about a week after he first phased. Of course, he didn't know this. Anyway, welcome the Imprint Club, Izzy!" Emily Uely opened the meeting. _

Angela Clearwater, nee Wu, was the wife of Seth. She was also one of Bella's high school friends. She'd only held on to three, the other two being Mike Newton and Jessica Bailey, who had married and moved away. Seth had been the last one of the Original Pack to imprint. Now that Robbie had imprinted on Izzy, there was just Marie left.

Leah was entertaining the girls with tales of her childhood and embarrassing stories of Seth when he was a kid.

"There was this one story that my dad would tell me at bedtime. It tells of the Quileute women being able to phase but not telling their husbands…

"_It tells of one woman, Regina, telling- well, showing her husband that she could phase. The other women disgraced and banished old Regina. After they did, a strange thing happened. The women could not phase any longer. It is said that Regina married a Makah, the arch tribe of the Quileute. And that the Makah were palefaces. The women of the Quileute tribe could not phase until one day, many years later, a young girl by the name of Rebekka, came in search of her grandmother. Rebekka was the daughter of Regina. Suddenly, all women of the Quileute tribe could phase again. With this knowledge, Regina was welcomed back into the tribe with open arms, as was her husband Nicklaus and son Elijah. But Regina's first husband was still alive. Quileute tribal law states that a woman may only re-marry if her first husband is dead. Regina, Nicklaus, Rebekka and Elijah were immediately shunned from the community. Since then, the Makah tribe have always been enemies of the Quileute tribe," _Leah finished her story with a hoarse voice.

"Tea, anyone?" Angela offered. After a chorus of 'Ooh, yes please's, Angela enlisted the help of Kim and Rachel while Bella, Emily and Leah discussed their sex lives. Izzy, however, tried to block this conversation out. She did _not_ want to think of the three closest women to her in _that_ way….

**-Chapter 5-**

**A/N: There you go guys. The calm before the storm. This is really a filler because I wanted to explain how the Quileute women could phase; something neither the books nor films do. Short, I know. But hey, it's the calm before the storm, don't forget.**

**In the next chapter, the Cullens return- DUN DUN DUN!**

**In the chapter after, Jake tells Bella.**

**In the chapter after, a twist appears. **

**Hey, how about a teaser?**

'_**A Volvo, a Porsche and a Vauxhall cruised down the main road into Forks'**_

**What about after?**

'"_**The Cullens are back" Jake stated. "So?" Bella questioned. "So's he. Edward." Jake spat the name like it was a disgusting curse word.'**_

**And, because I'm nice, I'll give you one for the next chapter-but-two:**

'"_**Tell me, which one of you is pregnant?" a silky smooth voice asked.'**_

**Oh, I'm so mean, I know. No need to tell me. **

**Love you all,**

'**Gana xx **


	7. Return Of The Cullens Part 1

**Return Of The Cullens Part 1**

**A/N: Yay, it's the chapter you've all been waiting for! I tell you, there's some fireworks in this, so be warned! **

**Warning: There's some foul language in here but only about halfway through. There's five F-words and two S-words. If you get offended, just pretend they're 'Fudge and Fudgin' and 'Sugar and Sugarin'. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, then I would own Harry Potter, Mulan and all the other things I'm writing/going to write fanfics for. Sadly, I don't. **

**-Chapter 6-**

Five wolves ran the perimeter of their lands. A russet brown, an ash brown, a dark grey, a mahogany and a pitch black. Three different voices and three different eighties songs rebounded across the mental link that the five shared.

'_Shot through the heart and you're to blame-'_

'_Phone rings in the middle of the night, my father yells when you gonna live your life ri-ight ?-'_

'_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight-'_

'_-Darlin', you give love a bad name!'_

'_-Oh daddy, dear, you know you're still number one but girls, they wanna have fun. Oh, girls just wanna have fu-un!-'_

'_And the last lone survivor walks in the night and he's watching us with the EEEEYYYYEEEE of the tiger!'_

'_Shut UP. NOW. Before I ban eighties music' _the Alpha, Sam Uely, said. It was evident in his tone of thought that he was clearly fed up.

'_Some boys take a beautiful girl and hide her away from the rest of the wo-orld-.'_

'_Izabelle!'_

'_Huh?' _Izabelle Black

'_Stop singing!'_

'_Ok'_

Robbie Uely stopped, sniffing the air. Izzy also stopped, straining her ears. The two looked at one another before saying as one: _'Leech'._ The five shot off, following the scent of vampires and the sound of cars. A Volvo, a Porsche and a Vauxhall cruised down the main road into Forks. The smell and the Volvo were very familiar to Jake, who froze.

'_Shit. No fuckin' way! Sam, they're back. Stupid fucking leeches. I swear, if any of those bloodsucking Cullens come near any one of my family, the Treaty can go out the window because I'll rip every one of 'em to fucking pieces!' _he thought angrily, not bothering to censor it. In reply, Sam let loose a colossal howl. Three minutes later, a chorus of voices filled the joint mind of the Pack.

'_Yo! What crap's goin' down?' _Quill Ateara asked in his cheery thoughts.

'_Sam; not a good time to howl for help, ya know what I'm sayin'?' _Paul Webster moaned. An image of Rachel Webster, nee Black, appeared in his thoughts.

'_Paul, man!_ _Not something I wanna think about! That's my sister, dude!' _Jake complained. It was a good thing Paul's image of his wife had underwear on or he'd have been in really big trouble.

_Hey, guys and girls. Sorry I'm late. What's goin' on?" _Jared Lee asked anyone who was willing to answer.

'_I wanna go back to Angie and bed!'_ Seth Clearwater harrumphed. Everyone rolled their eyes.

'_Guys, shut up!'_ Embry Call yelled but the others didn't listen. They never did.

'_OI" SHUT IT! Sam, what's going on?'_ Leah, Embry's wife, asked her former love.

'_The Cullens are back.' _Sam stated. The resulting noise made his head hurt. Leeches meant new wolves, probably younger than Marie.

'_You're shittin' me!'_

'_Oughta run 'em outta town.'_

'_Thought they'd left for good.'_

'_Great, Newbies We've got enough people as it is!'_

'_Am I gonna smell leech everywhere?'_

'_Why's this sucha big deal?'_

'_Who're the Cullens?'_

'_Yeah, what'd they do?'_

'_Oh, nothing much. You're mum dated one for a while. Damn near married him too.'_

'_Dumb fuck, Edward Cullen. Sorry, Eddie Sullen.'_ Sniggers followed that particular comment of Paul's.

'_If you lot would shut the fuck up, I could think!' _Sam yelled. The Pack fell silent. Jake paced. Images flashed through the shared mind of the Pack. Images of Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie and Carlisle. As Jake had never seen Esme, he didn't know what she looked like.

'_Right, got it. We'll meet them at the Boundary Line at midnight on Friday. Jake, bring Bella. No doubt they'll wanna see her. We'll take spare clothes or something, should they feel the need to attack. I doubt they will, but still. I'll contact Doctor Fang and arrange the meet. Got it? Right, disband.'_ Sam ordered. All lived on the Res, in La Push. The Calls headed home, as did the Blacks and the Uelys. Jared went back to Kim, Quill to Claire, Seth to Angela and Paul to Rachel. They all needed the rest; it was gonna be a long wait.

**-Chapter 6-**

**A/N: Yay, part one of the chapter we've all been waiting for! I had to split this into three parts. Part two will follow after the next chapter and part three after that. (I think. It maybe just the two parts, depending on the length.)**

**ANYWAYS:**

**In the next chapter, Jake tells Bella- entitled **_**'Telling Bella'**_

**Snippet:**

'"_**The Cullens are back," Jake stated. "So?" Bella questioned. "So's he. Edward." Jake spat out the name like it was a disgusting curse word.'**_

**In the chapter after that, the wolves meet someone new- entitled **_**'Return Of The Cullens Part 2'**_

**Snippet:**

'"_**Tell me, which of you is pregnant?"'**_

**In the chapter after that, the wolves get a shock- entitled **_**'Return Of The Cullens Part 3/ Decisions'**_

**Snippet:**

'"_**Calm down? And how exactly are you keeping your cool when you've just been told by you fifteen-year-old daughter that you're going to be a grandfather?" Sam bit out. "Because I know that if I lose control even for a split second, I could end up doing something I regret," Jake said calmly. Sam's eyes flickered to his wife for a nanosecond before returning to gaze upon his son.'**_

**^^^Well, that was a long teaser! I'll see you all in **_**'Telling Bella'**_**! **

**Love you all,**

'**Gana xx**


	8. Telling Bella

**Telling Bella**

**A/N: Yay! Bella finds out that the Cullens are back! The calm before the storm. Oh, and the first part of ROTC was on **_**Wednesday**_** night, so this will be Thursday because Sam's set up the meeting for **_**Friday **_**night, ok?**

**Warning: Bella **_**WILL**_** be OOC. Just wait and see as to why. Let's just say she's been living around the wolves a little **_**too**_** long. There will be just the one S-word in here and one F-word.**

**-Chapter 7-**

Jacob Black woke up the next morning to the sound of his daughters chatting happily and the smell of bacon frying. He groaned as the memories of the previous night came flooding back to him: The Cullens had retuned to Forks. Jake groaned a second time, remembering the task which lay before him: telling his wife that her former boyfriend had come back; seventeen years _after_ he left her. No doubt Bella would want to go over there and break her hand punching his face, like she had done all those years ago to Jake.

"Jake, honey! Breakfast's ready!" Bella called up the stairs.

"Down in a minute!" Jake called back. Getting out of bed, Jake pulled on his usual cut-offs and threw on an old tee. He went downstairs and into the kitchen; where Jake's three daughters, Izzy, Marie and Olivia were eating bacon sandwiches before school. Long ago had Marie learnt to control her temper at school; after nearly ripping Christine Jones' face off. Marie would have done, if Izzy hadn't stepped in when she did.

"S'up, Daddio?" Izzy asked her father.

"Izabelle, how many times have I told you _not_ to call your father 'Daddio?'" Bella Black scolded her eldest. "Honestly, she's as bad as Quil was when Robbie was born… Morning, sweetie," she greeted her husband.

"Mornin', babe. Girls, could you do me a favour and skedaddle? Your mother and I need to talk." Jake shot Izzy and Marie a look. Izzy cottoned on straight away.

"Sure thing, Daddio. C'mon, Maz. Hey, Olly, how about a piggy-back ride to school?" she offered to her seven-year-old sister.

When their daughters had left, Bella turned to her husband.

"Well? Jacob?" she asked. She felt scared, that Jake was going to tell her that it was over.

Jake sighed. "The Cullens are back," he stated.

"So?" Bella questioned, thinking of Alice Cullen, the only one she'd really gotten on with.

"So's he. Edward." Jake spat out the name like it was a disgusting curse word.

"Shit!" Bella exclaimed and went to get her coat. Fuck Alice, she was going to tear her ex to pieces. She was the wife and mother of wolves, after all.

"Bella, wait. You can't just go barging over there-" Jake started.

"But I won't. They'll hear and smell me. I've been living around wolves for the last seventeen years; no doubt your scent has ingrained into my skin by now," Bella interrupted.

"You can't go, full stop. Sam set up a meeting at midnight tomorrow, so we can _all_ be there. You're gonna hafta be there, too, for Eddie Sullen. Your leech of a ex will wanna see ya. Expect ya to be a nun, too." Jake joked.

"Well, he's in for a shock because the sweet, innocent little Isabella Swan has been six feet under for the last seventeen and a half years. Crude, filthy, loud Isabella Black shovelled dirt over her when I chose you over him that day in the forest," Bella said, shrugging off her coat.

Jake chuckled. "Tha's ma gurl," he said. Bella laughed at that.

**-Chapter 7-**

**A/N: At the time of writing, it is exactly 01:09 UTC time. Is it short? Sorry if it's too short. I just wanna get this outta the way.**

**Sorry, it took me so LO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-NG to update, but I had my laptop taken away again… don't ask me why. **

**I'm going to ask you to do something I've never asked you to do before: Leave me a review. Let me know of any mistakes I've missed, though I have fairly good grammar and spelling. Tell me if you love the story, or if you hate it. Leave me some ideas if you want, or some **_**constructive**_** criticism. I don't like flames. If you don't like the story then stop reading, simple as. **

**ANYWAY! Yes, it's done! The calm before the storm is OV-VER! Uh-uh uh-uh uh-uh…. Sorry, carried away. Moving on, would you like a taster? I've only got for the next two chappies, because I've not got the tenth chapter mapped out yet, let alone typed or even written up. Though I **_**do**_** have an idea… Anyway, on with the tasters!**

**In the next chapter, the wolves meet someone new- entitled **_**'Return Of The Cullens Part 2'**_

**Snippet:**

'"_**Tell me, which of you is pregnant?"'**_

**In the chapter after that, the wolves get a shock- entitled **_**'Decisions'**_

**Snippet:**

_**'"SHE'S WHAT?"'**_

**I'll see you all in **_**'ROTC P2'**_**!**

**Love you all,**

'**Gana xx**

**P.S: I've decided to keep ROTC in two parts, so the chapter after will be about the aftermath of it all. See you soon! xx**


	9. Return Of The Cullens Part 2

**Return Of The Cullens Part 2**

**A/N: Yay! We get to the final part of ROTC! There's fireworks in this chapter, and a new character. Some of the characters may be OOC, so sorry if they are. As I said, it's been a while since I read the books, but I've been watching the films recently. Anyway, I'd better let you get on with the chapter.**

**Warning: An F-word and a P-word in this. **

**Disclaimer: I own the three sisters Black, Robbie Uely, Alicia Cullen and the plot. That is all. (I forgot last chapter. And maybe the one before.)**

**-Chapter 9-**

Sam and Robbie Uely, Jake, Bella, Izzy and Marie Black, Leah and Embry Call, Jared Lee, Paul Webster, Seth Clearwater and Quil Ateara stood in a line, on their side of the infamous Treaty Line. An unbearable stench hit the super-sensitive noses of the wolves and the Black sisters nearly retched as seven vampires sped up to them.

"Wolves of the Quileute Tribe. It has been many years," Carlisle Cullen stepped forward, his arms spread wide open in a gesture if welcome.

"Cut the crap, leech-" Sam began.

"Samuel!" Bella cut him off. Sam cursed under his breath.

"Damnit. Cut the crap, vampire. Why have you returned?" Sam asked.

"My son, Edward, wished to check up on and ensure the safety of Isabella Swan," Carlisle explained, indicating his adopted son. Bella felt Jake stiffen beside her.

"Black. My name is Isabella Black. It has been for the last sixteen years," she said.

"Well, congratulations are in order, albeit a little late," Carlisle said smoothly. Everyone had expected Edward to do something when he discovered that Bella had married Jake, but all he did was smile.

"Congratulations, Bella. From all of us," a sing-song voice said.

"Thanks, Alice. That means a lot," Bella replied.

"I see you have new members of your Pack. Care to introduce them?" Edward spoke up.

"Robert Uely, son of Samuel and Emily and wolf," Robbie introduced himself.

"Izabelle Black, daughter of Jacob and Isabella, wolf and imprint of Robert Uely," Izzy stepped to Robbie's side.

"Marie Black, daughter if Jake and Bella, sister to Izabelle and wolf," Marie said clearly.

"Tell me, which of you is pregnant?" a voice smooth as silk asked from behind Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Esme.

Bella frowned. "Excuse me?" she questioned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. Alicia Cullen, adopted daughter of Carlisle and Esme, adopted sister to Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper, wife to Edward and vampire." Alicia supplied.

All eleven wolves and Bella stood dumbfounded. Eddie Sullen was _married_? Ran through the minds of all wolves.

"I'd prefer it if you _didn't_ call me 'Eddie'," Edward smirked.

'_Fucking prick.'_ was the shared thought which wiped the smirk clean off of Edward's smug face.

"I ask again: Tell me, which of you is pregnant?" Alicia asked again, unhappy at being ignored. The wolves stayed silent.

"Oh, come on now. You won't get in trouble, I promise," Alicia prompted.

"Alicia," Edward warned.

"Oh, leave me be Edward. I'm only curious," Alicia waved him off.

"And how _exactly_ do you _know _that someone's pregnant?" Bella asked.

"My wife is the sister of Caius, of the Voultori. She refused the throne, wishing for a 'normal' life, so to speak," Edward told Bella proudly, putting an arm around Alicia's waist. "Like Caius can sense relationships, Alicia can sense pregnancy," Edward continued.

"Don't boast, Edward. You know I can't stand it," Alicia chastised, lightly slapping her husband in the stomach.

"Got you right under her thumb; hasn't she, Edward?" Bella jeered.

"Bella," Jake murmured but everyone heard nonetheless.

"Oh, let me have my fun," Bella replied.

"There's no other thumb I'd rather be under," Edward said lovingly. Bella scowled. Then a grin crept across her face and as a though crossed her mind, knowing Edward couldn't hear it.

"Except mine. You'd have changed me, to be under _my_ thumb. If you hadn't left me, leaving me broken-hearted, a shell of my former self, then maybe I'd have chosen you. Maybe, just maybe, I'd have married you," Bella taunted. Edward's face contorted, but with what emotion, no one but him could be sure.

"ENOUGH! Enough. Isabella Black, you have no right to taunt OR tease my husband. We stand on different sides of this Treaty Line, as different creatures. You, a human, an imprint. I, a vampire, a killer. One man brought us together and one man broke us apart. I stand next to that man, while you stand next to another, one who you truly love and who truly loves you. Keep. Your. Taunts. To. Yourself," Alicia said to Bella.

"None of you have answered my question: Tell me, which of you is pregnant? You will not get in trouble. " Alicia called along the line of wolves.

"Won't I?" Izzy asked, quietly. This drew cries of outrage and disappointment from the lips of the wolves as well as Bella. Alicia looked smug. True, she hadn't expected that, but we all like surprises, right? Bella turned to the Cullens, her face contorted with fury.

"GO! LEAVE!" she yelled. Not one of the Cullens had seen her like this, so did as she told them to.


	10. Decisions

**Decisions**

**A/N: Yay! This chapter has been a long time coming! Now, I'm typing this at school, so if it took a little long to update then I'm sorry. ANYWAY! Here, we find what Izzy and Robbie are going to do about the baby. We also see Jake and Sam nature's reversed, i.e. Jake's really calm and Sam's flying off the handle, which is unlike him. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters that you may recognise. I only own the sisters Black, Izabelle, Marie and Olivia, Robert Uley, and the plot. That is all. **

After the meeting with the Cullens, Sam, Jake, Bella, Robbie and Izzy went back to HQ, the Uley's hut. Leah and Embry Call took Marie home.

"Em? Emily, we need you!" Sam called softly for his wife. "Robert and Izabelle sit at the table and _do not move_. Jake, Bella, you take the couch," he continued. Robbie and Izzy did as they were told as Sam went to fetch Emily. Minutes later, a shout of "She's _WHAT_?" echoed from the master bedroom and a very pissed off Emily Uley came barrelling into the kitchen-diner-living room.

"How in the name of _hell _did you let this happen?" she asked of her goddaughter and her son furiously.

"Never mind how they _let_ this happen, how did it _happen_ in the first place?" Sam yelled.

"Reckon you already know how, Dad. Don't reckon you want the details though," Robbie answered cheekily.

"You watch your mouth, young man! You're in deep shit here!" Sam bellowed.

"Sam, calm down!" Jake exclaimed and convulsions his Alpha's body.

"Calm down? _CALM DOWN?_! How exactly are you keeping your poker face when you've just been informed by your fifteen-year-old daughter that you're going to be a grandfather?" Sam asked through gritted teeth.

"Because I know that if I lose control for even a split-second, I could end up doing something I regret," Jake stated. Sam's eyes flickered to Emily for a nanosecond and back to his son before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"Well, what are you going to do? Are you gonna keep it, and raise it yourselves, keep it and put it up for adoption, or are you gonna get an abortion?" he asked, calmer.

"Abortion? Uncle Sam, how could you even think of suggesting such a thing? Now, I admit that it's not everyone's cup of tea, but I'm keeping my Splodge, and I'm raising Splodge myself. I don't know about Robbie, but that's my decision-" Izzy was cut off by Robbie's lips covering her own.

"You have _my_ support, Iz. Yo always have and you always will," he declared.

"You've got ours too, baby. Of course you have our support!" Bella walked up and hugged her first-born.

"And ours. It's our grandchild too," Emily spoke bother herself and her husband.

"Well, it goes without saying that you have the support of the Pack," Sam added. Izzy smiled and put a hand on her slightly swelled stomach.

"Auntie Em, have you got any of your famous farmhouse loaf? I've got a craving for bread," Izzy asked. Everyone broke out into laughter at that, while Izzy just looked around, wondering what she'd said.

**A/N: Yay! A little bit of fluffiness for ya! Ok, I typed this at school and will type the following chapters here until my laptop is fixed. I've got the next chapter written down, and I'm in the middle of writing the one after it. **

**In the next chapter, Izzy finds out how Sarah Black died. (It's a tearjerker, so have your tissues at the ready!)**

**Snippet:**

"_**Tell her. If she's going to understand, we need to tell her why."**_

**In the chapter after, Izzy goes into labour. (Ooh, dun dun dun!)**

**Snippet:**

"_**Call… my… parents… and... Robbie... Tell… them… eagle… is… flying," Izzy panted out.**_

**I've got no more chapters after that, but I might post the original drafts of certain chapters up, entitled '**_**Making The Cut'**_**. What do you think?**

**Love you all, **

'**Gana xx**


	11. How It Really Happened

**How It Really Happened**

**A/N: This one's a tearjerker, so have your hankies at the ready! Time has skipped. In the last chapter, '**_**Decisions'**_**, Izzy was about three months pregnant. In this one, she's six months gone. Anyway.**

**Disclaimer: My house belongs to the owner, my car belongs to my father, my money is 'looked after' by my mother and Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer… damn.**

**-Chapter 11-**

Izzy sat on the sofa, a cup of tea and a plate of assorted breadstuffs resting on her baby bump. She was six months along now and she was bored of the looks, the whispers. Most of all, she was just bored. No one, especially her parents and godparents, would let her out on patrol duty. They said that it was dangerous. How exactly, Izzy didn't understand, but it was what they said.

"Being over six months pregnant and phasing is a dangerous thing to do, Izzy, my girl. Take it from me," Izzy father had said. That led Izzy to believe that her parents and godparents were keeping something from her, something to do with pregnancy and phasing. A shrill howl brought Izzy from her thoughts. _'Shift change,'_ she thought. Bella walked into the living room and sat down.

"Mom, why can't I phase?" Izzy asked for the hundredth time.

"Because it's dangerous," Bella answered, obviously bored of the conversation.

"But _why_ is it dangerous?" Izzy protested.

"Tell her. If she's going to understand, we have to tell her," Jake said from the doorway. He'd just come off double shift, making up for Izzy's absence, so he was shirtless. Izzy was used to seeing her father in technically in a lot less, so wasn't bothered by his being half-naked.

"But what if it upsets her, and puts stress on the baby?" Bella asked, clearly worried.

"That's risk we're gonna have to take," Jake replied.

"Can you please stop talking as though I'm not here?" Izzy questioned, annoyed.

"Sorry, Iz. We're just worried," Bella told her.

"The reason that phasing while heavily pregnant is dangerous is because you could die, you could have a miscarriage, or both. I should know, it's how my mother died," Jake said, sadly. Bella laid a hand on his burning forearm. The gesture told Jake that it was ok; that she was there, that she would catch his when he fell. Jake sighed. This was a hard story to tell.

"My mother was descended from a young girl who was born back when female phasing was good. That girl carried the gene and passed it down, mother to daughter. Anyway, my mother could phase, the magic in her blood being activated by a vampire who was just passing through, but that's not the point.

"You could have had an uncle. My mother was just over seven months pregnant with my little brother. As mother was the only wolf, she was there to protect her town and to chase and kill all the vampires who presented a threat to the tribe.

"One day, a passing vampire decided to have a little snack. My mum smelt the vampire and the blood. So she phased, intending to kill the thing. As she did, she experienced a pain _'down there'_, as she would say. The pain was so excruciating, it forced her body back into human form. The pain was only just more bearable human. Only just. My grandfather, who was close by, quickly got her to the local vet, who happened to be my Great-Aunt Mabel. My brother died in childbirth, he couldn't hack it. The birth, the miscarriage was too much for my mother's heart. She didn't last the week. I was nearly one, your Aunts Rachel and Rebecca about three.

"So that, Izzy is why it's so dangerous to phase when over six months pregnant. And believe you me, I'm not about to lose my daughter the same way I lost my mother. Nor is your mother, or Robbie. Or Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam. Or the Imprints. Or your sisters. Or the Pack. And let's not even get started on your numerous cousins shall we?" Jake asked his voice very hoarse.

**A/N: N'awwww! WAAAAAAAA! (Cheeky grin) Told you it was a tearjerker. Now, I know it says in the book that Sarah Black died in a car crash, but this is Movieverse and so I don't give a damn about the books. (Lol. Jk) Plus I wanted to explain why it was so dangerous to phase while pregnant. **

**In the next chapter, entitled **_**'Cub', **_** Izzy gives birth. To a little-. All I will say is that you'll love the name.**

**In the chapter after, nothing happens because I've not written it yet! **

**Love you all,**

'**Gana xx**


	12. Cub

**Cub**

**A/N: So, two months have passed since the last chapter. Izzy's a few days off nine months pregnant. The cub's coming a few days early. It's due on the 17****th****, but is coming on the 14****th****, 'kay?**

**Disclaimer: If I had three wishes, they would be: To own Twilight, Harry Potter, Mulan and all the other things I'm writing/going to write fanfics for, to be the imprint of Jacob Black and to have all my books finished and published. Unfortunately, that'll never happen.**

**Warning: There is a LOT of colourful language in this chapter. Of course there is, she's giving birth!**

Izzy was on her way to the shops to get some milk (her mum was baking) when her waters broke. She'd stopped to talk to Frannie Newton and felt them go.

"Iz? Izzy? Babe, say something?" Frannie asked, her grin fading when she caught sight of her friend's face. "Izzy? Iz! Talk to me!" she said, getting more worried by the second.

"My waters just broke." Izzy's voice was barely a whisper.

"Fuck. Where's your phone? I'll call an ambulance," Frannie asked, frantic.

"Girls? What's wrong?" Claire Ateara asked, coming up behind them.

"Aunt Claire… Call… Uncle… Quill,… tell…him…to…get…everyone…to…HQ. Then…call…my…parents…and…Robbie…meet…at…hospital…Eagle…is…flying…" Izzy panted out. Claire nodded and grabbed her phone.

"Ambulance is on its way, Iz. Hang in there, babe," Frannie told her friend. "Oh, hi, Mrs Ateara!" she noticed Claire.

"Hello, Frannie. Why don't you run on home now? I'll stay with Izzy," Claire replied, dialling the Blacks' home phone.

"Are you sure, Mrs Ateara?" Frannie questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure… Bella?... It's Claire… The eagle is flying, apparently…About half a mile either way of yours and the shops…yes, the ambulance is on its way… Quill's called a meeting… Tell everyone to get the HQ-" Claire was cut off by Izzy.

"Get…Marie…there…and…Olly…too," Izzy panted.

"Izzy says to get Marie and Olivia there as well…Grab Jake and Robbie and meet us at the hospital…yep, fine…See you there," Claire finished and rang off. Izzy was hit by and immense contraction which made her cry out in pain. The ambulance came around the corner. The paramedics jumped out and rushed towards Izzy, who was bent double, and Claire, who was rubbing her back soothingly.

"How long ago did her waters break?" the female paramedic asked, helping Izzy to the trolley that her colleague had gotten out from the ambulance.

"About ten minutes ago. This is her first contraction," Claire told her as the rushed towards the hospital.

By the time they had arrived at Forks Hospital, Izzy's contractions were six minutes apart and Izzy herself was screaming obscenities and insults bout Robbie. Bella, Jake and Robbie himself met them in the car park. Jake and Robbie actually had shirts on their chests and shoes on their feet.

"ROBERT SAMEUL JACOB UELY, YOU PENCIL-DICKED FREAK, I'M NEVER SLEEPING WITH YOU AGAIN!" Izzy yelled as another contraction hit her.

Get her into the ER, NOW!" a midwife scurried out. "Hello, Izzy. I'm Emma and I'll be helping this little mite into the world," she said.

"DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE JUST GET THIS THING OUT OF ME! AHHHHHH- ROBBIE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Izzy shouted.

"Izzy, come on! You can do this! Baby's crowning!" Emma exclaimed.

"SHUT UP AND TELL ME WHEN TO PUSH! AHH, SHIT FUCK SHITTY FUCK FUCK! AGRHHHHHHHHH!" Izzy bellowed.

"Ok, ok…. Push!" Emma told Izzy suddenly.

"ARGGGHHHHH! FUCK SHIT BUGGER FUCK SHITTY BUGGERY SHIT FUCK!" Izzy pushed and ranted, pushed and raved and pushed some more before finally feeling the baby leave her body.

"Robbie?" Izzy asked in hushed tones, exhausted.

"Yeah?" Robbie whispered.

"When I get out of here, you best be running," Izzy glared at her boyfriend, who visibly gulped. Emma cleared her throat.

"You have a beautiful, bouncing baby boy," she said, handing him to Izzy. She looked at her son, marvelling at the tiny fingers. He opened his eyes, revealing bright, azure blue orbs, flecked with a deep, chocolate brown.

"What do you want to call him?" Bella asked softly as Emma sidled out of the door.

"Well, I was under the impression that I was having a girl, I had the name Sophie Isabella picked out, but I was thinking… J.J? Short for Jacob Jr. I think… Jacob Robert Uely?" Izzy asked, looking from Robbie to her dad. Jake was struck dumb by his eldest daughter's words

"Daddy? Is…that ok?" Izzy questioned, drawing Jake from his trance.

"That's a beautiful name, sweetheart. I'd be honoured," he said.

"I think he was J.J all along," Robbie remarked. J.J began to wail, causing everyone to break into laughter.

"I'll go call Quill, tell him the happy news," Claire said and left, not wanting to intrude on the family moment.

**A/N: N'awwww! A little Robbie/Izzy (Rizzy? Iobbie?) fluff for ya! Do you like the name? I always imagined that if Bella and Jake had a son (yay!), they'd call him J.J. Anyways.**

**NOTE: I kind of haven't got any more chapters for this yet. I'm writing them as fast as I can but, well, when you're laptop's broken and you can only update at school, what else are you supposed to do? So I probably won't update for a week or two, depending on whether I can find any more ideas for this rolling around in my head. **

**Thanks and love you all,**

'**Gana xx**


	13. All Is Well Or Is It?

**All Is Well…Or Is It?**

**A/N: The end is nigh, my friends. It's been a long hard slog but you lot have made it worth it. There's only one chapter left now; the Epilogue. So sit back, relax and read on! **

**P.S: Sorry about the HUMUNGOUS delay in updating but I recently moved house that was a job and a half.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; I am merely playing around with Stephanie Meyer's characters. Thank you.**

"IZZY!" Olivia yelled in her seven-year-old way and ran towards her eldest sister. Izzy laughed as Olly tackled her shins.

"Hi, Olly. I've missed you. Would you like to meet someone?" she asked. Olly nodded eagerly and Izzy crouched down. Olly peered into the bundle on blankets in her sister's arms.

"It's a baby! Did you have your baby, then?" Olly questioned.

"Yes, I had my baby. This is Jacob Robert Uely. He'll be J.J for short because I named him after Daddy so he'll be a junior. J.J is your nephew," Izzy explained. She was still exhausted after the birth, but it was only a litter. A couple hours' kip'd sort it right out, the nurses reckoned.

"Iz? Babe, are you ok?" Robbie asked, worried.

"Yeah, 'M fine. Can you take little'un here while I go have a kip?" Izzy questioned.

"'kay, we'll do the rounds tomorrow, before we go back to school on Tuesday," Robbie replied. Izzy handed J.J over to her mother before stretching. It was Sunday. J.J had been born on Friday. Izzy and Robbie went back to QTS (Quileute Tribal School) on the Tuesday. Every Quileute child attended, including the wolf kids.

"Aunt Bella, can you help me with J.J?" That was the last thing Izzy heard before she went up to her bedroom; which had been kitted out with a new double bed and crib. Izzy and Robbie would alternate between the Black house and the Uely hut, to that both sets of grandparents got to see their grandson.

As she slipped into sleep, Izzy fell into a very strange dream.

_She was in the house over the way; the one which still reeked of bloodsuckers even though it'd been empty for the past seventeen and a half years. Izzy saw the eight leeches; the Cullen coven, with a newly acquired member. A young girl, about Izzy age, watched her adopted family with blood red eyes. Suddenly, all nine Cullens started sniffing the air and looked at Izzy, fangs bared. _

_The dream changed. Izzy was now watched her now seventeen-year-old sister Olivia running in the woods. In the blink of an eye, Olly had phased into a pure, snow-white wolf. The Pack joined her, but they were missing two members. Izzy herself and the ash-brown wolf that was Marie. Izzy listened into their thoughts._

'_**Dad, I miss her,'**__ Olivia thought quietly. Jake sighed mentally._

'_**We all miss her, Olls. But we'll just have to learn to live without her,'**__ he thought, consoling his youngest daughter._

'_**Let's face it, Marie's gone. But she died in battle, like she would have wanted. Marie died a hero's death, protecting the ones she loved,' **__Sam thought solemnly. Feelings of gratitude were extended towards him, from Jake and Olly. A same feeling of acknowledgement was expressed towards the Blacks. _

'_**I just pity her poor imprint. James hasn't a hope of loving someone else like he loved Marie,'**__ Leah remarked. The other wolves agreed. _

_Izzy tried to phase, the comfort her father and sister, but she couldn't. She screamed in frustration, but she had no voice. A sickly sweet smell hit Izzy's nose and she turned to see the ninth Cullen, poised to bite, her eyes black with thirst-_

NO-O-O-O-O! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Izzy bolted upright, screaming. A baby started to wail, doors opened and strong, boiling hot arms encircled Izzy and pulled her to their chest.

"Izzy, it's ok. It's ok. Nothing's going to hurt you, I won't let it. I promise," Robbie whispered into his imprint's hair. He looked up at his godparents and future in-laws, who were standing in the doorway. Bella was holding J.J, who was asleep again. He studied their worried faces.

"Bad dream," he mouthed. Izzy pulled back from Robbie's chest, a sudden realization on her face.

"Marie. Marie!" she said and broke free from her boyfriend's arms. She ran to check on her sister and breathed when she saw that Marie was safe and sound, sleeping peacefully.

**A/N: Well, I bet that was a surprise! And yes, there will be a sequel. There was a tiny hint concealed amongst the dream. Did you spot it? **

**And now, for your very last teaser. **

'"_**I thought you'd need something old, besides your mother," Jake dodged a heavy blow with the straighteners from Bella. '**_

**Now, that's a teasers and a half! I'll see you in the epilogue!**

**Love you all,**

'**Gana xx**


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**By Morgana Ravenheart**

**A/N: Ah, the end is nigh. The end of an era, my friends. I know it took me so long to update but I've been busy. Studying for my GCSEs (finals) and stuff. Catching up on coursework. Stuff like that. So, yes, I've got an excuse. Plus I've been ill. So, anyway. This is a short Epilogue where everyone gets their happy ending… until the sequel, which I've got three chapters pre-written. After I've wrapped this up the sequel, Daughters Of A Wolf 2: Olivia's Struggle, will be posted sometime next week. Anyway, I give you the final chapter of Daughters Of A Wolf…**

Izabelle Renee Alice Black looked in the mirror at her reflection. She glanced at her godmother, Emily Uley, and one of her many honorary aunts, Leah Call. In the background, Izzy's baby sister, Olivia, and Leah's daughter, Emma Call, were having their faces made up by Angela Clearwater, another of Izzy's honorary aunts. Emily ran her slender fingers through Izzy's silky midnight black locks.

"How do you want your hair, sweetheart?" she asked, smiling at her goddaughter. Izzy pursed her lips in thought.

"Curly, swept over to one side," Izzy finally said after about a minute.

"Olly, Emma, can you have yours straight, maybe in a half-up, half-down do?" Leah called over her shoulder as she heated up the curling iron. Emma did a 'thumbs up' gesture to show that she understood her mother. She and Olly were struggling into pale turquoise dresses.

"Izzy, is it safe to come in?" a man's voice whispered from the other side of the door. Having super-human wolf-hearing, Leah and Izzy both heard him.

"Yes, Dad. It's safe," Izzy called back to her father. The door swung open to reveal Jacob Black, the proud father. He entered the mad bedroom holding a black velvet box. Jake surveyed the room.

"Where's Marie?" he asked, referring to the middle child and his second-born daughter. Marie Sarah Rosalie was the maid of honour and was already ready.

"Here," the thirteen-year-old girl came out of the bathroom. Again, Jake surveyed the room.

"I thought you'd be like your mother, stressing over traditions," he remarked.

"I did _not stress_, Jacob Black! I worried," Isabella Black, more commonly known as Bella, exclaimed.

"I've got blue underwear on, a new necklace to wear and Aunt Leah's 'lucky' garter," Izzy said, ignoring her mother.

"Exactly, which is why I thought you'd need something old, besides your mother," Jake started, dodging a heavy blow with the straighteners from Bella.

"Which is why you are having the hair slider which I used when I married your father," Bella finished, mock-glaring at her husband. Jake opened the box to reveal an antique silver slider with tiny blue sapphires dotted in it. Izzy had tears in her eyes as her father slid into her hair, attaching the veil.

"History's repeating itse-elf," Bella sang.

"Ma, you didn't marry at fifteen because you had a baby," Izzy stated.

"Oh, whatever! Just go get married, I'll meet you there," Bells said. She kissed her daughter's cheek and murmured words of good luck before leaving. Everyone else had left to give the family at moment. It was just Jake and Izzy now. As they, too, left the house and got into the car to go to the little church where the ceremony was taking place. As they got to the heavy oak doors which contained Izzy's future, Jake turned to his daughter.

"Ready?" he asked, offering his arm to his eldest.

Izzy took a deep breath. "Ready," she said, her voice shaking slightly as she took her father's proffered arm. They entered the church atrium where Jake signalled to the vicar for the wedding congregation to stand and the wedding march to start. Izzy smiled as she walked down the aisle to her partner, imprint, and father of her child. Her soul mate.

"Do you, Robert Samuel Jacob Uley take Izabelle Renee Alice Black to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the vicar asked Robbie. He took a deep breath before answering.

"I do," he said.

"And do you, Izabelle Renee Alice Black, take Robert Samuel Jacob Uley to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the vicar asked Izzy. She took a deep breath before answering.

"I do," she said.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the vicar said, smiling as Robbie kissed Izzy full on the lips and a little longer than they should have. They then ran down the aisle, hand-in-hand and laughing all the way to the church doors. They were showered in rice and confetti. The happy couple posed for photos, so many photos. All they wanted to do was go to bed and sleep for a week. The day had been that exhausting. But more was to come.

"Ladies and gentlemen, would you like to congregate for the First Dance?" the DJ, Jack Vickers, said into the mike as he put on the chosen track, Taylor Swift's 'Love Story'.

As Izzy and Robbie made laps of the dance floor, Izzy whispered in her husband's ear, "I can't believe it."

Nor can I. Married at fifteen and sixteen and not a frowning face in sight," Robbie smirked. He winced when Izzy slapped his shoulder.

"I mean, that we're married. That we're in this for life officially," Izzy said.

"We were official anyway, babe," Robbie grinned. Again, he winced when his wife slapped him.

"I mean in the eyes of the law. I'm now Mrs Robert Uley," she said.

"Ooh," comprehension dawned on Robbie's face as the song ended.

After the reception had finished came the wedding night and then the honeymoon. The new couple, with their son J.J, holidayed in Spain before returning to a sleepy little reservation town just outside of Forks. The Uleys and the Blacks had joined together and bought the couple a three-bed semi-detached house in-between the two families, to grant equal visitation rights to the only grandson.

_Fini_

**A/N: Aww! A little fluffiness for ya! Right, when I get home from school tomorrow, I'll start typing up the first chapter to DOAW2. I'm writing the chapter as fast as I can but I only get so much time, as I've got coursework to catch up on. Mainly ICT and Biology. REVIEW, tell me what you think to this chapter and the story in general.**

**Love you all,**

'**Gana xx**


End file.
